Hero of the Gods, meet the Dog of the Military
by Evilbunny0
Summary: when a city in the desert is destroyed, it catches the attention of three goddesses. years later they send a green clad hero to make sure that the tragedy does not happen again. what will happen when that hero meets the youngest state alchemist? will they ally themselves or become mortal enemies?
1. Prolouge: The Destruction

Prologue

The night was cold. The people of Xerxes slept with no worry. They believed their great king would stop the violent raids that plagued the country. The king on that night stood in the middle of his great throne room, with his closets followers and a strange creature in a flask. The king feared death and sought immortality, and this creature in the flask promised him exactly that.

The few past months had been constant preparations, including the unfortunate but needed sacrifice of the king's own people. All he needed to do now was simply drop some of his own blood into the jar in front of him. The King of Xerxes brought his dagger to his finger, and he made a small cut across his it. The pain was nothing and it would all be worth it. A man off to the side with long, golden blonde hair held a flask, which contained the creature who promised so much. He watched as black ominous smoke started to expand from the jar.

"Amazing," he said while looking upon his king. "Our king is about to obtain immortality"

The creature in the flask grinned widely "This is a moment for the ages," it said.

The great throne room darkened and the black smoke lifted. The people in the room were confused but sent into shock when small black tentacle-like hands shot out from the floor around them. They looked at the hands in fear and shock. The King of Xerxes looked upon the scene, in confusion from the events.

"This is immortality?" The king asked, looking towards the flask

Before he could proceed with his other, equally important questions, another person in the room began to seemingly chock and fall to ground dead. Then another, and another, and then yet one more person fell. The king was filled with fear and turned back towards the creature, he felt the air escaping his body, and something had gone terribly wrong.

"What is this?" The king said before choking for "You said no harm would come those of us in the center!" he said before he dropped, as dead as his subjects before him.

The man holding the flask was in complete shock, he just witnessed many of his fellow countrymen die right in front of him. He looked down to the creature for an explanation.

"What?! What's going on, Homunculus?" the blonde man said, raising the flask to his eye level.

The creature turned towards him and grinned even wider than before. It then started to laugh, and evil sound that filled the room. "The true center of the transmutation circle is here, where you are standing!" It said in excitement. "I've used your blood to open the doorway!" The creature continued to laugh in hysterical evilness.

"Hohenheim, my blood Kin! We are at the center of everything!"

The room began to shake violently. The hands in the room grew larger, and a large blue ring of light formed around the room. When it was complete, a large eye formed inside the ring. Hohenheim looked down in fear as the eye expanded upwards, engulfing all in its path. The eye swallowed not only the palace, but large parts of the great city surrounding it. Large hands sprang from the earth, harvesting the human lives around them. The moans and cries of the people of Xerxes split the air as Hohenheim, as well as the creature in the flask, fell through the empty white space that now surrounded them. Their bodies began to disintegrate into nothing, breaking away. As the creature smiled in joy, Hohenheim screamed in pain.

()()()

Far above the earth, in the section of heaven where no human could ever go, there was a great palace. Only the most extravagant things decorated it, such as the pure white, marble columns that gleamed of power. Inside the great palace, three beautiful women, but not humans, occupied what was the main room.

The oldest one had majestic blue hair and blue eyes to match, and wore a fine silk dress that had varying shades of blue, white, and purple for accents. She held in her arms a harp, with seven strings and colored half blue, half violet. Her name was Nayru, Goddess of water, wisdom, and the passing ages.

The women next to Nayru, her younger sister, had pure red hair and eyes. Covering her body was a tight bodysuit made of a fiery red fabric, with ribbons off of her hips. In her left hand was a scepter, with different symbols etched into the four colored gems on the round end. Her name was Din, Goddess of fire, power, and the changing seasons.

The last of the goddesses, and also the youngest, had green hair and eyes, and wore a yellow dress that resembled a flower, complete with pink petals off the bottom edge. She was reading a book in her hands, one that was bound with a green cover and held within it powerful knowledge. This was Farore, Goddess of courage, earth, and keeper of the godly secrets.

"I still don't see why we should let them do what they want." Din said to her younger sister, causing the green-haired goddess to look up from her reading. "The humans need to know who is in charge and that's hard to do when they don't even know we exist."

"I'd like it to stay that way, sister; they deserve their own free will just like how I made them to be. If we get involved in one event, then we'll just keep getting involved in all their affairs until we rule them like dictators or kill them." Farore responded, turning her attention out a nearby window.

"Whatever you say, sister." Din said while moving to the door, disappointed in Farore's response.

"For once Din may be right, the human race is more violent then all the other life you created, Farore." Nayru said, moving next to Farore and placing a hand on her shoulder. "If we don't keep them in line like the Hylians, then they might just start to go out of control."

"The Hylians believe in us because of our mother, Hylia. And ever since she led them in that forsaken war they have always sought guidance from us and they know what we can do, but that is what the humans don't know, and I want to see how they will evolve without us." Farore explained, looking down at the earth. "They have so far impressed me and what they call 'The Kingdom of Xerxes' is expanding in many great ways. They are civilized and make buildings that can be compared to our own palace," Farore stated, gesturing around the room. Her (In terms of a goddess's lifespan) teenage sister, however, disagreed and laughed.

"Ha! You mean those mud huts they call homes and buildings? Please sister, don't make such stupid statements." Din commented, moving over to join her sisters. "If they are so 'civilized' as you say, then why do they force their own people into forced labor, hmmm?" she asked sarcastically.

"I-" Farore was cut off by a bright flash from one part of the earth. Before Din and Nayru knew could ponder what the strange light was, Farore fell to the floor unconscious.

"Sister!" Din and Nayru screamed, rushing to their fallen sister

"Sister, please wake up!" Nayru said while shaking Farore by her shoulders.

Farore cracked open her eyes, she felt a rush of pain through her body she knew something terrible just happened. "Din" she said in a weak voice, her sister moving closer to hear.

"Go… down to Xerxes… I feel… that something terrible has… occurred…"

Din wasted no time in accomplishing her sister's request, although she had only made 3 or 4 trips to earth and never really found it impressive. As she flew from the heavens to the earth, she tried to think of what might have happened. It had to be something big, especially if it knocked her sister unconscious. Farore made all life, and if something had rendered her unconscious, it was serious.

When she got to Xerxes she was shocked at the sight that presented itself to her. Bodies lined the streets as Din walked them, her golden wristbands reflecting the late evening light and the color of mortal blood. Men, women, children of all ages were lying dead on the ground.

"_What could do such a thing, and in such a short time, too?" _Din thought to herself. She suddenly felt something, something odd. It felt like human life, but not in multiple bodies, just two. It felt like hundreds of thousands of human souls stuffed into just two beings.

Din didn't want to stay long to find out what she had sensed, and shot back up to the heavens to tell her sisters of the grim news. When she arrived back, Farore was sitting on her throne of grass and earth while Nayru dabbed her head with a wet cloth. Farore looked up to Din for an answer, and saw in her eyes the sorrow and pain of what the middle sister witnessed.

"What happened..? Din, tell us…" Farore asked, still weak from the faint.

"Everyone in Xerxes….They're all dead…" Din said, looking at the ground. Farore nearly broke out into tears, having felt the life she had created wiped out to nothing in mere seconds.

"But, not dead, in the common sense," Din continued. Nayru adopted a confused look. Being the goddess of wisdom, she was slightly shocked that she couldn't fathom what her younger sister meant. "From what I felt, their souls had been forced out of their bodies, and then stuffed into two other life forms."

"But… how is that… possible..?" Farore asked in near disbelief .

"I'm not sure how, but something tells me that the humans have acquired some type of power. A power that may be equal to our own." Nayru said, grabbing Farore's book of godly secrets and flipping through the pages.

"What do you mean, sister?" Din asked.

"It's only a thought, but I believe the humans have acquired the ability of alchemy, from what you say." Nayru stopped turning the pages, and read aloud, _"Alchemy is a heretic art, and should only be used by a god or goddess when absolutely necessary for the survival of sentient life."_ Nayru placed the thick book on a table in the room, leaving Farore on her throne for a second. "I believe the person responsible for this massacre will do it again, and try to equal our power."

"Then let us purge the humans from the earth!" Din said, furiously releasing fire from her hands.

"No… they are still… my responsibility and… I will not allow you to… kill them!" Farore said, standing up weakly, but she held her sister's wrist to calm her down and extinguish the flame.

"If we don't stop them, they could try to kill us!" Din shouted at Farore.

"Sisters, please stay calm. I think I have a solution." Nayru said, closing the book and handing it back to Farore.

"What do you mean?" asked Din.

"Our mother has already set in place a series of events which will lead to the creation of a great hero. I propose when he is finished with her prophecy, we use him to our greater goal of finding the one responsible for this atrocity, and bringing him to justice." Nayru said, sitting in her throne of water and ice, looking down to her sisters.

"Mother won't be too fond of the idea, Nayru." said Farore, who sat in her throne once more.

"Farore, you forget she promised us any help we needed, within good reason." Din spoke, sitting in her throne of flames and magma, forming a triangle around a reflection pool with her sister's thrones. "I say this is a good enough reason."

"Agreed," Nayru said. "So we shall wait for our mother to finish her business in Skyloft, then."

**This story was given to me to finish by nanoman who was given it to finish by archman. I know I really don't need to start another story but I can't help it!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Heros Call

Chapter 1

A Hero's Call

It hadn't been long; only 3 years since Link's great journey across the land and the skies above to rescue Zelda from Demon King Demise. After this he and Zelda proposed to Gaepora, her father, that everyone in Skyloft should move back down to the surface and make it a paradise again, as it was before Demise existed. At first he was hesitant, but Link was able to convince him to offer the chance to all of Skyloft. Gaepora decided they would build their new town in the area where the goddess statue stood and the surrounding woods.

The town was at first no more bigger then Skyloft, but something unexpected happened. Other Hylians had survived on the surface, waiting in hiding for the day to rejoin their brothers and sisters in the sky. When word spread of new settlement being formed, races of all kind flocked to it- not just Hylians, but also Gorons, Zora, and Kikwi. Other races, like the Mogma, didn't settle with them but instead traded. Soon, the small town turned into a small city. The buildings weren't magnificent, but they were a marvel to behold since this was the first true city since Demise came into being. Gaepora had made it clear that he was the self appointed leader, but he didn't do it forcefully; in fact, many of the people wanted him to lead, since he had the most experience.

Gaepora appointed Link as head of the military. The young hero was slightly baffled at this, he had little military training as a knight of Skyloft, but then again, neither did anyone populating the new city. Actually, the only thing Link had as a "military" was himself, Groose, Pipit and few other knights. But Zelda had faith that Link could expand this fragile force into a great army, to protect the growing city. Link wasn't so optimistic, but he tried his best to grant her wish. Link had called upon the several races and people of the city to join, and promised that their participation in the military would be something to look up to, something to inspire hope in the people of the city, called Hyrule Town in honor of the goddess who sent Link on his quest. Life seemed to be going perfect, until that one cliché day in a story when everything changes.

"What do you mean change the name!?" Groose yelled in complete shock at Link's order.

"Listen Groose, I know you invented it, but I can't bring myself to call it the 'Groosenator' anymore, and I'm sure many others are too. So change the name." Link said, overlooking the construction of a wall that would soon protect the city.

"I think it's an awesome name!" Groose yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Groose, you think anything with your name in it is awesome." Pipit commented.

"How 'bout catapult? Is that fine? It isn't as stupid, and in some aspects makes sense." Link asked, hoping to end this topic and make it through the day.

Groose thought for a minute, and then it hit him. "I've got a great name!"

"Yes?" Link and Pipit said in unison.

"The Grooseapault!" Groose said with a large grin on his face. Link and Pipit slapped their faces.

"I give up. Pipit, how has scouting been near the Eldin Volcano?" Link asked, changing the subject to something more serious.

"From what the Goron Team's report says, it appears that a large bokoblin force is assembling there, we're not sure for, what but they could be a threat in the future." Pipit said looking over some papers with the report.

Link remembered the bokoblin very well. Individually, they were nothing. But as a group, well, that's a different story. This job as commander was more stressful then he thought and the leaderless monsters just made it all the harder.

"What are you going to do, Link?" Groose asked, breaking Link from his thoughts.

"I'm not sure; we have 2 options that I see. One, we leave and attack them, but leave the city defenseless. Or Two, we stay and finish building as this wall would give us a better defendable position but risk letting them organize and grow." Link suggested while looking at his two friends, who were also his two highest ranking officers. Link took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair, pondering on the situation. He had been up for weeks on end, making sure everything was perfect. He didn't want anything bad to happen, but this new job was basically controlling his life.

Groose took notice of the dark bags that had formed under Link's eyes, and also noticed his tired movements and actions. "Hey Link how 'bout you head back to the temple and get some sleep, Pipit and I can handle the rest of day." Groose said, placing a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Yeah, I also suggest consulting Zelda on this topic. She may have some helpful input on the matter at hand." Pipit added on, practically shoving his senior officer out the door.

Link yawned, showing just how tired he was. "Sounds like a plan; I'll see you gentlemen in the morning." Link said, walking towards the temple.

Hylia's Temple was operating as not only a place of worship, but food storage and temporary military HQ. Zelda, who had come to terms with her true being, had become more connected to the greater world around and was a sign of hope and wisdom to the people of the city. It was also no secret that Link and Zelda loved each other, since when they first arrived on the surface; you would never see them separated. Now Zelda would try to get Link to rest or help him with harder decisions that took most of his time to make.

Link entered the temple, passing several soldiers who saluted and continued with their business. Link walked down a long hallway and entered a medium sized circular room, where he and Zelda stayed. They had a large bed, two dressers and a large window, which provided a view of the entire city. Zelda was already in the room, sitting on the bed and playing her harp. The music was soft and welcoming to Links ears, a thousand times better than the usual yelling and grunts of his soldiers. Zelda stopped playing to see who had entered and smiled softly at whom it was.

"Hello, Link," she said, walking up to embrace him in a tight hug. "You look terrible. Have you been staying up all night again?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, things just need to be perfect. I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially not now." Link said, walking over to the bed. "Everyone is looking up to me for guidance in these times and it's more then I can handle."

"Link, I know you have a lot on your shoulders right now, but you can give some of that weight to others, your not the only capable person." Zelda said, looking down to the ground. "Also there's something else…" she mumbled.

Link looked at Zelda; she seemed very worried which was something she was not well known for. "What do you mean, 'something else'?" he asked.

"Link, you know that I'm Hylia."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" He asked, getting slightly worried. Zelda hated being called Hylia, and she brought it up only when she wanted to talk about something serious.

"My daughters…They want you for a task." Zelda said in a low tone, still looking at the ground.

"Your daughters? You mean the Three Golden Goddesses?" Link asked in shock.

"Yes, they want your help with something."

Link, still sitting on the bed, looked to Zelda, a concerned expression hiding the fact that his mind had just added more stress to his life.

"What do they want?"

"Ask for yourself…" Zelda said, opening the door to the room. Two robed figures stood and slowly walked into the room in front of Link. The two threw back their hoods to reveal the faces of Din and Nayru. Link wasted no time into getting into a kneeling position, since he was in the presence of goddesses who did not ask him to stop kneeling in front of them, like Zelda/Hylia had asked.

"Rise, hero." Nayru said in a very calm tone. Link stood and stared into the faces of the goddesses. Before Link could ask anything Zelda stepped in front of him.

"What is it you need from him?" She asked.

"Nice to see you too, mother." Din said sarcastically.

Zelda just glared at Din and then looked back to Nayru for an answer. "We need Link, mother, for a task of great importance." She said

"Wait… I understand you need me to help you, but aren't there three of you?" Link asked in confusion.

Nayru responded before her sister could. "Our younger sister Farore is still feeling the aftershocks of a great disaster that befell her children."

Din walked forward, becoming less like her sarcastic self and more like her older sister. "Many years ago, there was another great civilization known as Xerxes, and in one night it was wiped out…"

"How is that possible?" Link asked in shock.

"An art known as alchemy happened. The art gives an average human or hylian power that matches our own. One human used this to his own selfish gain and destroyed the great civilization. Inadvertently, that is also the reason Demise came into being; from the residual energy of his alchemy." Nayru said.

"What my sister is trying to say, Hero, is that we need you to hunt this man down and stop him from doing it again." Din said, growing agitated with her sister prolonging the situation.

"In simple words yes, that is what you need my hero to do. But my daughters, you understand that I'd be entrusting you with not only my hero, my knight, but my love as well?" Zelda said, taking on her role as Hylia and mother to the golden goddesses.

"Where do I need to go, Zelda?" Link asked. She had referred to him as her love. He'd do anything to help her, even if it meant leaving. Zelda gestured towards her oldest daughter, and the blue-haired goddess spoke.

"Beyond the Eldin Volcano to the North, there is a country called Amestris. It is mostly populated by humans, and this is where you will find the man. This is where you will go. Once there, do anything possible to stop this man from repeating history."

"I'm sure you're not going to send him without proper knowledge of the place, my daughters. I would be very angry with the both of you if my hero died because you sent him unprepared." Zelda said, getting more and more annoyed at the forwardness of her daughters.

Din reached towards Link, grabbing him by the shoulders and standing him in front of Nayru. "Of course, mother. Nayru was just getting to that part." She said, as Nayru touched her hand to his head.

"Wait, what?!" Before Link could move away, there was a blinding light but then information flowed through his head. All of the world's history was being squeezed into his brain all at once, and the pain was tremendous and it felt like an eternity. He saw everything, the creature in the flask, the blonde man, the destruction of Xerxes, the creation of Amestris, the Ishvalin War of Extermination and Alchemy. Link nearly collapsed on the ground, the only thing keeping him up was Zelda. She had run over to him when Nayru used her power of wisdom on him.

"Do you now see why we need to stop him?" Nayru asked.

Link breathed heavily, his whole body was shaking but he nodded his head in agreement. Zelda was about to protest but she understood that link wasn't going to say no.

"One more thing, Link" Din said, moving closer to him "Me and my sister shall bless you with a portion of our power." Din and Nayru moved in front of Link and extended their arms. Light seemed to come off their arms and onto Link. They were filling him with the power of two great spells to help him. The power Link felt was amazing and rejuvenated him. He stood up, off of Zelda and was able to stand on his own.

"Use these powers well, Hero," Nayru said. "I have gifted you with my wisdom, use it to shield yourself from harm in the coming battles."

Din followed suit, saying "I have gifted you with my strength, use it to rain fire upon your foes in time of need."

Link looked around, feeling a familiar energy flow thorough him. Determination, the same energy that propelled him through his quest to save Zelda. "When should I go?" he asked.

"Now" Din and Nayru said in unison.

**Chapter 1 is here! You'll notice that I haven't changed any of the writing because I want you to experience the other authors writing style (excuses!) till next time!**


End file.
